one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
RANDOM-ASS JOKE FIGHT: Sans V.S The Omniverse
One day, Sans was walking when everyone in the omniverse came to kill him. Sans: "guys, what the hell?" Everyone: "WE MUST KILL SANS" Papyrus suddenly arrives. Papyrus: "SANS, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Sans: "everyone in the omniverse is trying to kill us." Papyrus: "K--" BOOM! Sans: "that's it, i'm fucking done with you shitheads... y- you.. d i r t y b r o t h e r k i l l e r s ." GO FOR BROKE, ENGAGE! Sans teleports out of the omniverse. Everyone: "Where did he go?" Sans summons quadrillions of Gaster Blasters around the Omniverse. KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! K.O! Suddenly, Sans heard something. ???: "beep boop." Sans: "what the hell? a tiny robot? how could you '''of all people survive the destruction of the omniverse?" This was none other then the god of the omniverse, BB-8. BB-8: "beep bop boop bep beep boop." Sans: "i dont speak dumb-robot language--" '''POW! Despite his low HP, Sans tanked a hit to the face from BB-8. Sans: "that's it." WAIT, THERE'S A PART TWO? K THEN... FIGHT! BB-8 ran forward and hit Sans, knocking him back. BB went in for another hit, but he rammed his head on a wall of bones. One got up and stabbed BB-8, sending sparks everywhere. Sans: "stupid robot." K.O--'' Suddenly, he saw a flash. BB-8 was back, but looked stronger. He had arms and legs, as well as a sword and a gun. He had become BBB-12. (Note: BBB-12 isn't real. I just made him up for no reason.) BBB-12: "You really thought that would end me, idiot?" Sans: "oh shi--" '''POW! The gun fired a laser, knocking Sans across the endless white void that once held an omniverse. BBB-12 teleports behind Sans and holds out his sword. Sans is sent flying back some more, and is impaled by flying back into BBB-12's sword. '''''K.O! BBB-12 put his sword back, only to see Sans begin to transform into a new form. He was now Ultra Sans. WAIT, PART THREE? WHAT THE FUCK? Oh well... FIGHT! ... AGAIN! Ultra Sans slammed his hand down, forming a shockwave, which was dodged. He summons a Gaster Blaster that is countered by a laser from he gun. BBB-12 slams himself forward onto Ultra Sans' right hand. SMASH! BBB-12 prepared his sword and puts it in front of a laser from Ultra Sans, slicing the laser in half by sending it in two different directions. Still holding the sword up as the laser continues firing, BBB-12 walks through the laser until his sword cut the laser completely in half. His sword will probably kill Ultra Sans if either fighter moves. BBB-12: "Don't move. I will kill you." Ultra Sans doesn't listen and moves over to the left only to be stabbed by the sword. Ultra Sans: "S H I T!" The sword stuck through Ultra Sans, Sans begins to somehow revert back to his original form. BBB-12 stops time. BBB-12: "I have to kill him before he goes back to base form." He remembers slamming onto Ultra Sans' hand. He aims for the left hand... And fires. SMASH! However, he isn't done yet. BBB-12 picks up his sword out of Ultra Sans' chest and slices his head off. He puts the sword back into Ultra Sans' chest. Right in the SOUL. Time resumes. Sans is back in his base form- Armless and decapitated, with a sword stuck through his SOUL. Sans' body disentigrates as BBB-12 pulls his sword out before his limbs and weapons disspear, making him BB-8 again. Only the soul of Sans is left. It cracks. It shakes. It shatters. K.O! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... BB-8! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:ApocoCrisis Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees